Orange, Blue, and wait WHAT!
by HollowVesta
Summary: Konan has been in love with Pain/Pein for a long time. So what happens when a new girl arrives at the Akatsuki? And what happens when she has someone that will be there for her or so she thinks? read to find out! PainXKonan! rated for later chapters!
1. New Recruit!

Ok hello peoples there are MANY COUPLES in this story!! So I will list the few that are in the first chappie!! ^^ Pain/Konan , Pain/OC . So this a preview I am just putting a little of it I have most of it written down just need to type. XD

Ok Disclaimer time!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! Though I think we are all smart enough to know that ^^ well enjoy!!

Konan's POV

"Konan, get the papers please and do this too" Pain stated. 'What am I his secretary?!' I sighed as I just got back from a mission and took of the black and red clouded cloak. I look at the paper and they seemed to be affairs of Konoha leaf village Then something caught my eye, a picture of a girl about my age. She was very pretty with violet eyes and long silver hair. 

"Who's her?" I stated plainly.

"She's our next target or maybe I should say new recruit" he quickly responded as I put the picture down with dismay. I looked at pains' eyes and asked "why her? Why a girl?". I knew he was just about to say something I wouldn't like because a unknown emotion flashed behind his eyes. 

"Well because she has a amazing ability to resist certain other abilities. And a added bonus is that she is great at hand to hand combat." He said while adding "We need her". That hit me hard 'he needs her. Yet does he need me?' I thought with sadness about to show through my eyes. ' I need to get out of here and quick' I thought again and again panicking. 

"I'll get her" I said so he wouldn't notice the pain he caused me. He already had enough of it. I took my coat of the coat hanger and put it on again as I ran into the cold, damp night. 


	2. Won Yet Lost?

I don't own Naurto~!! ^^ but I do own the characters I make up!! :P Now on with the story!! ^^

Won Yet Lost?

The village was close. I could feel the chakra of the people swarming around like bees. I swapped on my disguise, while I put on a black pouch, which magically held my Akatsuki cloak. I then put my hair in a simple bun with my paper flower. You would think they would notice a blue haired girl with a paper flower but of course they never did.

'maybe I was just to normal?' Konan though while aimlessly walking towards the village. Suddenly though a rustle could be heard so I quickly threw a knife at the sound. And a girl jumped out of the bushes her silver hair down and flowing like a waterfall. As she noticed my presence her eyes widened and she got into a weird fighting stance.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" she spat angrily at me. My blank eyes searching for any sign of weakness. 'When she attacks and she…' my thoughts were cut off as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. My eyes darted to dark, almost black ones.

"oh, so that's why you're here." she said while sighing. "Well when are we leaving?" she asked. I backed up taken back by her sudden unexpected words.

"W…What are you talking about?" I asked only slightly surprised. 'yeah right only slightly taken back pft!' my inner groaned (hey everyone needs a inner XD). A smile made it's way to her face, which seemed to brighten the mode by a little bit.

"Well your leader wants to see me. To ask me to join, no?" my face went back to a cold mask, as I took out my cloak and started to walk silently behind.

Unknown's POV

The target moved very slowly probably going back to the Akatsuki base. I stopped getting closer because I realized the target stopped with a unknown girl. 'I'll deal with her later' the person said while giving a evil smile.

Back to Konan's POV!! 

I stopped at the entrance and slowly turned the strange key of chakra I made. Then soon a door soundlessly opened in front of us. I looked back at her and she looked back at me with shock written all on her face. My lip curled into a smile as I slowly walked in. We walked into the den where Deidara and Tobi were snuggling up and watching TV.

'At least Tobi found something he likes here' I thought as Rie just stared them down for a little bit. As we continued to trail down the dark corridor it wasn't long before we arrived at Pains' door. My hand hovered over the cool bronze underneath it. I squeezed the door knob and opened the door, to take off my cloak for the 2nd time this day.

"It's very nice to meet you" he said in his deep voice. I felt my heart tug and do tiny flips as I slowly laid myself on the place where I usually slept besides my room., the couch. "I'm Pain" he said while getting up and extending his well toned arm.

"Hi my name is Rie, nice to meet you finally!!" she said as she took Pains' hand in her never-ending grip. I slowly got up and went to her, sighing every step of the way.

"You must be tired. Her room is next to the storage right, Pain? I said while looking at Pain, he just nodded his head yes as a reply. "I'll take you there" I stated as I creaked open the door to let her out. We quickly went to her room, and left her pouting as I left. Again he was in his seat doing whatever he was doing. Not even looking up to see if it was me he started cluing me the details on my next mission. My eyes watched his lips like a wolf watching his prey.

"And that is why I need you to capture him" was really all I comprehended in my state of mind. "Who I asked clueless on what he was talking about. " Naruto. You need to capture him, yet don't take the fox out of him" I nodded my light blue hair drifting into my face as I lied down to get that rest that I so desperately needed.

_Next Day_

The first few steps were done I go into the village effortless . Again they were swarming around just ignoring me besides the regular flirting glances. ' Now I just need to get this Naruto boy' just as I thought that a boy with blond hair, striking sea blue eyes, a blinding orange jumpsuit, and a silly grin came into view.


	3. Pretty Crazy

Ok guys welcome back I am so glad at the reviews Thank you so much!! You guys are the best and also I am sorry if you don't like Other characters but I just had to add them into the story plot. On with the disclaimer!!

Again these are the pairings Neji/Hina Konan/Neji (I know Crackish) Konan/Pain (WOOO!) Hidan/OC Pain/OC Tobi/Dei OC/Itachi OC/lee. Some of these pairings will be major others just hints.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! I do on the other hand own these stories and the OC peoples!! ON WITH THE STORY!! ^^

'I am guessing that's him' I thought as my feet instantly followed the mission at hand. Soon I was in front of a yellow, cozy, apartment complex and felt the kids presence overflowing from the second floor of the bright building. I climbed quickly to what I thought was his Apartment. But as I climbed in I was faced with a tattooed forehead and purple ghostly eyes, And I could tell you one thing it wasn't the target. "Who are you ?" I asked as I again inspected the person in front of me. This time I noticed the brown hair tied back and the scowl stuck in place.

"You shouldn't speak to a Hyuuga that way, Hyuuga Neji" he replied with much force and leadership. I just nodded, while walking past until I felt a hand gripping my arm. Nobody ever touched me without my permission unless we were in a fight. My face hardened instantly and looked at the smooth calm face of Neji. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and continued to walk away while I felt his curious gaze on my back. I stared around the room.

'wait. If he is in the target's room then who is he?' I thought while proceeding to the room with the targets chakra seeping out. As I opened the door the target was on the bed a sleeping bubble coming out of his mouth. I laughed at the way he slept while I slowly paralyzed him with poison specially made for him. As I stepped out to leave I spotted Neji watching my every move .

"aren't you going to stop me?" Iasked while still preparing to depart away from this place. He just answered with a quick reply of "it's not my destiny to stop you."

"Destiny, would not help you in a fight of life or death" I stated. I pushed the boy onto my shoulder and gave a quick nod of good bye. After running out of the village with the boy safely, I finally gave a glance back at the old leaf village to think about what just happened.

~few hours later~

'What does this boy eat?' I thought as I entered the base. And if just on queue he mumbled "Ramen." putting him down in the special cell of demon holders, well at least until we extract the demons, of course. I went to see Pain straight away and as I got closer it started to get hotter and hotter. I entered the room and looked around. I spotted what I was looking for. Pain and Rie onto the point where it was almost skin to skin.

"Sorry to disturb you Pain, but I finished my mission, here's my report" I said calmly with a mask(of course not a actual mask) on that showed none of my sadness or of how his betrayal hurt me. Yet besides me talking he still continued to nurture and care for Rie's needs. Rie looked at me surprised while Pain finally drifted his eyes up. His eyes then trailed up to my stern face. He got up and the muscles in his chest moved and pulled. As I looked him over, he looked like a feast to a starving person. 'how does he do this to me?!' I asked inwardly while restraining the blush creeping up my face. I quickly put the paper on his desk as he walked toward me. ' I will not let him see everything I have held in up until now!' I screamed in my head over and over again. So I walked to the door slowly and carefully. Just as I was about to reach the now closed door that Rie went out of a few minutes a go, a hand held it closed. I stared a the hand for I few minutes and without turning around I mustered up my courage and spoke.

"Yes, Pain?" as monotone I could go so it would sound slightly serious. He took off his hand suddenly without any warning that it surprised me when the door came swinging forward. Yet when I did step back I fell right into his hard chest. I quickly stepped out of the room and left. Yet I was sensing Pain's chakra following my every step, every move. I got into my room and shut the door as hard as I could and something hit me 'if Pain can sexual relationships. So could I.' I thought intensely on that one idea for a long time. I wandered out of my room and before I knew it I was running to the enemies village in front of a strange building while wearing a different disguise.

"Konan what a pleasant surprise to see you here." I person said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you again to Neji" I said honestly. The two people beside him stared at me weirdly as we greeted each other. The one with the buns on both sides of her head spoke first.

"Hi I'm Ten Ten. Nice to meet you Konan-chan!" she said awkwardly. 'chan?' I thought . Next in line was the guy with the very bushy brows.

"Hello!! I'm Lee, And I love the power of youth!!" and before I could respond the girl called Ten Ten added on a nice:

"And your girlfriend." Lee's face turned a beet red and while quickly adding on the phrase. 'if only Pain was somehow like that…' I thought . Lee then sprung up.

"Now I am going to do laps around town for the power of youth!" and the almighty phrase was again added on

"and your girlfriend." He then ran off in the opposite direction of the group. 'Okay. Nevermind' I said while sweat dropping. A small smile graced my lips and I wondered why no one was asking where Naruto was. 'I did have a disguise but I didn't think it was that good' I thought while again I sweat dropped. A arm linked with mine while the next presence just stood near me. Ten Ten dragged me along until we were in front of a really large mansion.

"This is where I live" Neji said bored. I scanned the exits and entrances of what I could see before following him cautiously inside. Soon we were in the halls of the mansion with countless of maids. Bang!! Ahead of us was a girl with lighter hair then Neji's, but the same hollow eyes that were cover by eyelids. Ten Ten ran to the girl.

"Hinata Are you alright?!" she said with futile attempts to help her up. Something glinted in Neji's eye and in a few seconds Neji had the girl named Hinata in his arms bridal style.


End file.
